Timmy's Lust
by Creeply
Summary: Timmy and five women are stranded on a deserted island. Then things get fun. Lemon. One shot.


**Review. One shot. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Hard Lemon**

Timmy Turner sat up straight on the beach and moaned in annoyance. The young man who was not even tall enough to reach the freezer although he was in his final few years of highschool tried to open his eyes but closed them again once the sun hit them. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance before cracking one trying to look around himself.

"Ah crud." He hissed through his crappy buck teeth. His parents never paid for braces because they were selfish morons. He stood up and looked around himself at the beach that he was on. He reached down and sighed in relief, he still had his swimtrunks on. Although he was pretty small in the...ahem...downstairs department...ahem...He still had some dignity when it came to covering himself.

Although it looked like he wouldn't need to be too nervous about anyone walking in or up to him. The beach was totally deserted, not a single person. It did not go on forever, it eventually curved a bit. The sand was a bright shade of yellow and the sun was making it hard to see. Before him was just a never ending ocean with extra big waves. Behind him was a jungle that was dense and heavily forested. He licked his lips and ran his tongue over his buck teeth trying to think about what to do.

"Cosmo? Wanda?" He called out softly, he wasn't scared if he had his fairy god parents with him he would have no reason to be. When he heard nothing in reply he suddenly got a little nervous.  
"Ah crud. How did this happen?" He said in annoyance. Then he remembered. The dumb cruise his parents had won. It was a trip for the entire family! And the families three closest friends. Timmy had to remind his parents around three times that he was an actual part of the family so they couldn't just ditch him at home, and they didn't have any friends so they just chose three random people.

Luckily for Timmy they were three people that he actually wouldn't mind spending time on a cruise with because they were not completely insane. It was his neighbor Chloe Carmichael's mother Connie, Chloe and her Dad were off looking at colleges because apparently Chloe was smart. Connie wanted to go on an adventure and just jumped along. She was an overzealous red head but he could deal with her for a bit.

The next person they asked to come along was even wilder, and even more desperate and just another fact that they had no friends. His elementary school principal Ms Geraldine Waxelpax. She had accepted and jumped on board saying that she needed a vacation from being a functioning adult, Timmy was of course astounded since they hadn't seen or talked to her for what felt like decades. But he wasn't going to judge.

And finally they asked his babysitter, who was working, then they asked Nicky who was Vicky's mother and she jumped on board leaving her sobbing husband behind to watch after the house. Timmy thought that it couldn't be too bad, although he was way over the limit of legally having them he still had his fairy's to make the trip interesting and he could stand travelling with the three women and hopefully hanging out with his parents. He loved them and missed them terribly whenever they ran around doing fun interesting stuff without him.

But almost the second that they jumped onto the boat on the trip to bermuda he had been isolated while the adults went around to bond and do a lot of cool things and for some reason kept on excluding him from stuff. He had no idea why but his Dad actually spat at him once. Who does something like that? To their own son! It was weird!

Timmy had been hoping that they could all go swimming together on the second to last day of their trip, they were going to turn around and head back home soon. But first they had to get to the exact center of the Bermuda triangle. Something had happened though, the instant that they got to the center his dad had come onto the loud speaker while Timmy had been floating in the pool.

He had said something along the lines that he was taking over the ship and then everything just went to utter hell. The sky darkened there was thunder and lightning and an enormous ice berg came out of nowhere. Within seconds the entire ship was tilting and flooding while his lunatic father was laughing the entire time.

Within seconds the ship was sinking and Timmy could only watch as he was tossed over board and his magical companions and actual human companions were all seperated and thrown apart. He must have blacked out because he woke up on the shore not too long ago.

Timmy Turner stood up and started walking, he didn't know where he was going but he had to go somewhere to find someone to do something. It beat just sitting around and waiting for rescue which knowing the stupid people that he was always surrounded by would probably never come.

"Man of course Dad had to cause all of this stupidity. Why am I not surprised?" He said before yelping when he stepped over a prone person.  
"Wanda?" He said dropping down beside the fairy. She looked different though, her crown wasn't floating, her wings were gone and her wand was only sort of half lit.  
"Hey a sport." She said tiredly sitting up and stretching. She was around the height of his mom now. It was strange. Then again his life had been idiotically weird so his fairy godmother turning into a human wasn't too off the mark.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" He asked the millinia ancient fairy who sighed and stood up brushing sand from her back and small black shorts.  
"We are in the bermuda triangle which means that all magic is negated or weakened. I only have around two smaller wishes left in me so that is rough. I can't get us home and once the wishes are gone we are stranded on this weird island, so we are going to have to remain calm and collected and really think about what sort of wishes you want before-"  
"I wish to be the greatest survival expert that ever lived and to have an awesome camp with a two story tall shelter already made!" Timmy shouted excitedly throwing up his arms. Wanda sighed in annoyance, of course she was going to have to give him the wishes, the last two that they had.

"As you wish." She said waving her wand and in a flash a shelter and camp with a fire a well and a double decker shelter that also had a fitted basement and a hot tub. Timmy nodded happily.  
"Nice, I bet that we can spend a decent amount of time here. So is it stocked with soda?" Wanda looked after the departing young man as he entered his new home with a strut in his step. She sighed and shook her head in annoyance and dissapointment.  
"I wonder how Cosmo is holding up?" She said walking after Timmy annoyed that she had to regress to human transportation.

* * *

Meanwhile Cosmo sat on a small rock in the middle of the ocean with shark fins slowly circling him. He looked out at them before smiling and leaning back his idiot brain not even processing the danger that he was in.  
"This is fine." He said high pitchedly while drinking some more salt water. The fact that he was in danger still not getting through.

* * *

"This is not fine." Connie said in annoyance as the four bikini clad women hiked through the jungle. The nervous Nicky was shivering and yelping every three steps as they attempted to find some sort of path. She was more jumpy then a kicked dog and the long headed red head wondered just what had happened to her which made her so frightened.

Geraldine was grumping along with the most supplies on her back, although she was an educator she was still built like a very flabby rock. So when they found the weird cucumbers and harvested them she had been tasked with carrying them all until they found a good place to camp. Mrs. Turner was smiling serenly although she was covered in scratches, bug bites and mud. She seemed a few bulbs short of a light but she was good natured so Connie did not mind spending time with her.

"Well dearie at least we just have to follow the smoke and we should be fine right?" Geraldine said with a forced chipper joy. She was at the end of her rope, her feet were sore, her back ached and she was only wearing a swimsuit out here so she was also unprotected. The other taller curvier women nodded in agreement. They had all been washed off of the sinking ship wearing only their swimsuits. They had eventually reached an island far off in the distance, clambered up on land and hoped for the best. And the best wasn't exactly the greatest.

They clambered through the forest making their way towards the smoke. They finally exited and their jaws dropped in shock. Before them was a perfect base camp with two young people tending a fire and weaving baskets out of vines.

"Timmy!" Mrs. Turner shouted gleefully before running down, past her son and jumping into the hot tub which was boiling. timmy had stood up expectantly with his arms open only to frown in annoyance once she had gone past.

"Ah. You know son this is the life." She said in amausement as he turned to glower at his neglectful mother. The other women thundered past and jumped into the water to relax and unwind with large sighs of contentment. Wanda grinned sheepishly at Timmy before she also joined the human women. Completely unconcerend with introducing herself, she doubted that the self absorbed fools would even really care or notice her at first.

"Timmy be a darling and start dinner please." GEraldine ordered her ex student much to his shock and amazement. He looked at the pile of weird fruit...or were they vegetables? It was hard to tell because there were so many of them and they were a weird shape and color. He sighed before picking them up and going to the soup pot that he had made. He wished that they had actually caught some meat to eat, he liked meat. But he should be grateful that his mom got him food at all.

He sighed as he poured the chunks into the stew pot as the women chatted and relaxed and gossipped as if they were not stranded on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere and probably going to die there because there had not been a single ship sighting all day that Timmy had watched the ocean. He sipped the stew and smiled. It was pretty good, very rich and sort of creamy with a lot of warmth going straight to his core.

He picked it up, grabbed some hollowed out coconut shells and moved to the hot tub. He had no idea where the shells came from, or even half of the gear. It just appeared with the camp that Wanda had made, then again he wasn't going to question it, he enjoyed not having to make all of this stuff. Now if only he could get these annoying women to take this seriously, he at least expected more from Wanda but she seemed as into everything as his mom was! The hot tub was full but he was still expected to stand beside them.

He sighed and chugged down his meal before serving some more up for himself and drinking it down. The women still chattering on. He wondered what sort of food it was that they were even eating. He couldn't recognize it, it was entirely foriegn to him. But he was not breaking out in hives so it couldn't be that bad for him right?

He had a few more cup fulls as the conversation slowly diminished the clucking and discussing and arguing that came when gossips got into large groups. Timmy paused before looking up from his meal and turning to stare at the crowded hot tub. Something was different, something wasn't wrong. In fact from the heat moving out of him, growing from his core and leaking downwards...something was incredibly better.

The women in the hot tub seemed to ooze...ooze desire...ooze lust...ooze sex...Timmy's eyes widened as he bent in half and moaned. His body seemed to be twirling super rapidly. Shifting and changing. His legs ached and his arms stretched, he felt his fat burn off within seconds and become replaced by pure hard muscle. He felt himself shoot up. He was no longer the four foot tall buck toothed loser he used to be. He was a solid five feet eleven inchs or so. His arms ripped with muslce tissue like a body builder, his pectorals were something a wrestler would kill for and his legs felt like they could crack a bowling ball.

He felt warmth and power blast through him. Then his dick ripped right out of his swimtrunks, tearing it right down the middle and plopping onto the ground. It was incredibly long, it swung just past his knees and was as thick around as a telephone pole. He gulped and pressed against it, realizing that the massive heavy orbs that swung beneath it were his balls.

He gasped and felt a twitch before hearing moaning from the hot tub. He gazed with wide dull breeding bull eyes at the women who sat before him. Rubbing their growing bodies as the frothing hot water that surrounded them over flowed from their increased body size, all of their stretch marks, acne, bug bites anything that could be dubbed an imprerfection was gone. Replaced by smooth glistening sweating flesh. Their excess fat that came from a sedentary lifestyle dissolved with the heat that blew off of them like a furnace. As the steam from the evaporated water faded Timmy saw five Amazonian goddesses standing before him.

The shortest was Geraldine, but she also had the largest breasts and butt cheeks with a bit of flab to her belly and hips making her appear curvy and stacked simultaneously. Nicky's glasses had fallen fogged up to the ground, her long black hair hugged her bone white skin and she smiled hungriliy as she apprecaited her new found form. So curvy, she was like an hourglass with tits the size of watermelons. She looked enviously at Geraldine's massive mammeries and impressive ass cheeks though. Mrs. Turner turned in a tight air headed circle as she admired her big bouny rear that she caused to twerk towards herself a little. She bent in half and gripped her butt cheeks and giggled as she felt warmth flood through her.

Connie flung her head back, her long gorgeous hair hung all the way to her ankles like a wild woman of the woods. She laughed deeply and heartily at the situation. She felt so incredibly turned on! And her mind...why was it so...blank?

"Cock..."Wanda breathed out, she was taller. Around six feet, which was a little dissapointing as all of the other women were now at around seven to eight feet with massive tits that could rest on the top of Timmy's head and butt cheeks at his stomach level. And legs that went on for days. Then again she was uber sexy in her own right and did not feel too embarassed.

"Titties. Pussy." Timmy breathed out. All other words had left his mind, he just wanted sex! He wanted these lovely amazon goddesses! And they all admired the shorter mans gorgeous dick that swayed like a hypnotis's wand before their eyes. Timmy plopped to the dirt and spread his legs, his cock which resembled a third leg swayed in the breeze and the five women pounced on it and him with eager giggling and growling as they began to fight over it to see who would be lucky enough to get to it first!

Geraldine elbowed her way to his face and squatted over her ex pupil whose eyes widened with joy as she sat her cunt directly on top of him. Timmy whined with joy before he slipped his tongue in and began to lick her away. She moaned and gasped as she rubbed herself against him in pleasure, he was skilled! It was like it was all coming naturally to the young man! She loved every last second of it!

Mrs. Turner got to his dick and began to lick and slurp at his head. Her cheeks turned concave as the now animalistic woman began to pleasure the top of her sons dick. She knew deep in her mind that this was wrong. Deep in her mind she was screaming at herself to get ahold of herself, to stop and find a way out of this. But the new and improved her, the one that felt happy with the big dick shoved down her throat pushed that screaming thought deep deep down within herself and redoubled her efforts. She looked down enviously at Nicky and Connie who had wrapped their large jiggling tits around his cock and were rubbing up and down it, spitting onto the monster shaft to get it nice and lubed up so that they could move without having to slow down. Their fingers were entwined and they were huffing loudly as they licked and slurped. At times their tongues would flick against each other only for a second.

Timmy's mom huffed before spinning and sitting on his stomach so that she could really bend over and go to town on his dick. She pushed past her gag reflex and relaxed her throat so that she was swallowing around half of him. She felt Geraldine's big jiggling breasts get shoved against her back and she gasped as she bobbed almost all the way down to where Connie and Nicky were at work on him.

Wanda smiled happily at the sight of Timmy surrounded by women. He had moved his fingers around so that he was now finger banging Connie and Nicky, the mothers were moaning and gasping, all thoughts of their husbands and their average sized dicks out of their minds. Now they were only focused on this one, on this monster cock that could break them if they took it too fast. The raven haired and sunset haired women moved downwards and upwards. His fingers seemed to find their weakest points and exploit them, their pink pussies were tighter then they had ever been before and were leaking like excited burning faucets. Wanda dropped onto all fours like a giant dog and crawled to his balls, she shoved her nose against them and took a big whiff of the masculine odor that sat there. She then began to slurp and lick, taking the left and then switching to the right. It was like sucking on basketballs, she could not fit the massive monsters into her mouth and had to stick with only slurping on half of one like an ice cream cone.

She smiled happily to herself anyway, she felt all of the pressure of being a career women who was also an ancient entity that could corrupt time and space slowly fade away, she was too obsessed with this dick to care. It was too perfect! She never wanted to finish with the overwhelming flavor that danced across her tongue and filled her mouth with a powerful wonderful mind breaking lust!

She mewed like an animal completely letting go of her higher functioning so that she was only relying on her animal instincts, which told her to touch herself as Timmy's mom employeed two hands to squeeze and twist his dick meat into the right shape. It was so hard that it was like maneauvering wood around!

Timmy moaned as his principal began to give little hoots as her orgasm began to rise. Timmy smiled as an idea filled his head. He wanted to explode in each and every last one of them, but he also liked the idea of his brand new mindless amazon harem to have a little...reward and hint of what was to 'cum'.He redoubled his efforts on the women as his cock sprung to its full length causing his mom to choke as she rubbed herself against his chiseled abs.

She called out as the other women moaned from his fingers or their own or his tongue glancing against their g-spots causing them to make wide red faced 'OHs!' as they climaxed loudly and hard. Timmy moaned and arched his back, his center contracting and then shooting out a large gyser of hot sticky creamy thick cum that exploded all the way to the tree line and then began to splatter back down on the women and around him in a large circle. He moaned and thrust again. His mom looked like a snow man, her face was drenched in his sticky cum. Geraldine rubbed her breasts that were coated in the sticky stuff against Mrs. Turner's back. Nicky rolled over with her breasts squeezed together and her mouth open as she tried to catch the droplets like they were rain. Connie smiled and basked in her overwhelming afterglow, her back covered in Timmy's jizz.

Wanda sat up and kissed his sticky, wet spasming cock. She could not wait for it to find itself nesteled deep within her awaiting pussy! Timmy gasped and slipped out from beneath the pile of hot sweaty women meat. He looked at the eager horny sexy seven foot tall cougars and grinned as his ready to rumble lubed up cock stirred in preperation.

He knew that after he fucked them, fucked them for real that there was absolutely no going back to the way that things were. Goodbye wimpy timmy! Hello brand new pussy smashing timmy! He grinned and gripped his dick and shook it allauringly at the women who began to lick their lips and shimmy their hips like wild horny animals, completely obsessing over the shorter younger mans cock.

"Who is first?" Timmy gasped out, even that short sentence took a lot of his mental powers to form, they did not even bother to respond, they all just turned to Mrs. Turner and gripped her, picking her up beneath her knees, her shoulders and bracing her back while spreading her legs and thick meaty thighs so that she would be ready to take his dick.

Timmy smiled as he felt Wanda pushing him from behind until his dick head was pressed right at the entrance to the pussy that he was expelled from so long ago. He grinned and moaned as he was pressed in. He smiled to himself as he began to thrust and buck his hips his mind broke as the tight slippery pussy sucked him right inside of her. It was incredibly tight, he had never expected it to be this tight. He moaned and huffed as he bit into her sweaty sticky cum covered skin. She gasped and wrapped her long powerful legs around his tight compact body.

She began to huff and shove his face into her bossom.

"Oh Timmy! Oh Timmy your cock! It feels so good inside of mommy! I don't know how I lived without it for so long! I don't think that anything can go back to normal ever again! This is normal now! With your dick inside fo me and and ramming deep inside of me! And turning me inside out with pleasure and turning me into your little slut tease!" She shouted as loudly as she could for the other womans eager entertainment. They began to grin and grip the two lovers harder and press each other against the other even harder. Forcing their coupling to go on even longer, to go on even more intensely.

Timmy moaned as his mom took his new and improved dick shaft and balls like a champ. His hands cupped her large squishy butt cheeks and rubbed them together, forcing more pleasure to flare through the women. He felt her climax grow within her and knew that he was not going to be lasting all that much longer. So he should probably try to go all out.

He moaned as he forced himself to go even deeper, which shouldn't have been possible as he was already bottoming out inside of her nice tight small pussy. He moaned as he pressed all the way to the end and howled as his balls unloaded inside of her.

He finally pulled back and looked at the assorted thick and top heavy women with a grin. They all excited exchanged glances and began to take the positions. Timmy more or less blacked out after that.

His entire life became a white out of his cum exploding everywhere. He found himself railing into Connie from behind, she was licking out Wanda as he slapped himself into her, moaning and groaning. Wanda was knuckling the back of the women's head with a big goofy grin on her face as her legs wrapped around Connie. Connie could hardly contain her excitement as he slapped his big meaty dick inside of her. Her tits jiggling and her entire body clenching down on his champ of a cock.

Nicky was on her back as he plowed into her, she was biting her lips and trying to be as silent as possible, her body clenching and his dick needing to go in at different speeds to catch her off guard. She would wait and relax and then clamp down so that his head was nearly squeezed straight out of her. He fondled her tits and slapped them around, gripping her legs and sitting upwards so that they were spread impossibly wide so that she had more and more trouble getting a good grip on him. She rolled her back and felt her eyes flutter with joy.

Geraldine bounced up and down Timmy's dick with loud whooping noises, her absolutely monstorous breasts were in his face and were practically smothering him. Timmy had a good hold on her ass cheeks but knew that he would not be able to take it much longer. She was destroying his hips while he absolutely nut blasted her pussy. She was soft and pillowy like an enormous dough roll. He gripped her large hips, her comfortable butt cheeks and slapped around her titties while also motorboating them. He loved the faces that the red head was making, like she was getting turned inside out and shocked with electricity at all of her pleasure centers.

It looked a little silly but also very sexy. He moved deeper inside of her and spanked her ass so hard that she screamed out his name.

Wanda kept on repeating the words sport oh sport! Over and over again as he held her up in the air, he was practically dancing with her, her pussy would go fro m the very tip of his cock head to the very base of his still very full balls. He had unloaded himself into each woman like a hundred times and he still was not satisfied. They had even noticed that the moon and sun had come out a few times and yet no one stopped screwing! If they got hungry they grabbed another piece of fruit. If they grew thirsty they just drank from the well or from the cum soaked pussy of a passed out woman. His protein was good for them after all!

Wanda groaned as she felt her entire body fill and balloon outwards with his cum. She shivered in delight before shimmying her hips and then twisting just the right direction so that he would have no choice but to cum or else risk getting his dick snapped off.

Timmy huffed as he placed the shivering former fairy down and turned to the rest of his harem of massive breasted, enormous butted lovely lovers. They were all covered in sweat, hickies and his dick juice which covered them from head to toe. He smiled and descended upon the nervous looking women. They all began to gasp and squeal in joy as he commenced to screwing them again.

Timmy reclined on his hammock, Geraldine was fanning him with a palm frond. Nicky was sucking him off noisly and sloppily. He liked the sound of it, it made him feel powerful hearing an amazon working on him. His mom was holding up a coconut shell filled with juice and was smiling widely downwards at him. Wanda had a small platter of fruit and offered him some whenever he snapped his fingers. Connie would give the hammock a small shake whenever he wanted to swing.

Timmy smiled to himself and gazed around him. Beautiful women, a deserted island and all of the pussy he could screw. This was paradise!

And it was all his.

 **Review. Next thing up soon sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Reminder that any of my one shots or stories are entirely up for grabs if you want to make something out of them yourself. Just PM me.**


End file.
